The Case
by HomunculusGreedLing
Summary: Roy gets a really tough case. I suck at sumaries, so just read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist. I do own a picture of Elysia , Wanna see?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_THE CASE_**

**_By HomunculusGreedLing_**

Roy and Hawkeye emerged from the room.

"It's hopeless, the man's totally lost his mind," said Hawkeye.

"I know. This is one hard case," remarked Roy.

Major Armstrong approached Roy and handed him the report.

"His name is Douglas Adams. He runs a dry cleaning shop on Fifth Street. He was found in this state yesterday, a friend who visited the store brought him here. He shows no visible signs of any physical torture, but has suffered a complete mental breakdown. There is no clue as to who did this to him, or how it was done," Armstrong explained.

Roy looked over the report again. The case looked impossible to crack.

The man sat in the corner of the room. He just sat there on the floor, and kept looking at his feet. "Too much, it was just too much," he kept repeating.

Roy walked away. He had already decided, he would put all his efforts into finding the one responsible and making him pay for his crime. Plus, solving a tough case like this would make the path to another promotion much easier.

Roy sat in his office, still reviewing the case, when the door burst open. Roy looked up, it was Full-Metal.

"Colonel, you've got to help me!" he cried.

"What's the matter?" asked Roy, he was worried, it took a lot to scare Full-Metal.

"It's Maes Hughes, he's got a new photo!" cried Ed, "Please, Hide Me."

Roy sighed. What a relief, he thought another person had been attacked.

"Fine, hide in the storage closet," said Roy. Ed ran inside the closet and hid, Roy returned to his work.

The door burst open again. Maes Hughes entered the room. Roy pretended not to notice. Hughes looked around, seeing no one else, he approached Roy's desk.

"Hey, I got …" Hughes began.

"Not now Maes. I'm busy," said Roy.

"But I just wanted to show …"

"If you take out a picture, I'll burn it. Now leave me alone, I'm busy," Roy cut Hughes off. Hughes paused.

"Fine, I don't want you ruining my uniform, I just had it dry cleaned," Hughes left the room.

After a while, Ed emerged from the closet. He checked around to see if the coast was clear, then approached Roy.

"Hey Colonel, Thanks," said Ed.

"Oh no need to thank me. I didn't think he would notice you anyway," teased Roy, "By the way where are you, I can't see you either."

"In the direction from which my fist will hit you," Replied Ed. Roy could virtually see the fumes rising from Ed's head.

"And WHO…" Ed continued, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN…"

"Maes may hear you screaming, if he does, he'll come back," reminded Roy.

Ed realized the truth in Roy's words, cooled down, and left the room.

Roy looked down at the report in front of him again, the case looked impossible.

Roy closed the folder, the case was impossible. He looked out the window. It was dark. He had been so involved in the case that he didn't notice how late it was. Military headquarters was now mostly empty.

Roy glanced at the doorway. Maes Hughes passed in front of the door. He glanced at Roy then went onward. Judging by the look on his face, Roy could see Hughes was hurt.

"Hey Hughes, Hughes, hey, come on Hughes, I'm sorry for before," called Roy. Hughes entered the room.

"No, it's alright. You were busy," said Hughes.

"Well I'm free now. This damn case is impossible. I'll see whatever it was you wanted to show me," said Roy.

'_I'll work on this case later, I'm tired, but it can't hurt to cheer Hughes up. I think I can bear one picture,_' thought Roy.

Hughes' face lit up. He approached Roy.

Hughes took out a bundle of photos. "I just got these four reels developed, they're amazing."

Riza Hawkeye walked into the office next morning. Roy was huddled in a corner.

"Too much, it was just too much…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review.

-I just wanted to write a fan fic in which Hughes drove someone insane. Sorry if it's any offence to the memory of the late, great, Maes Hughes. Curse you Envy!


End file.
